The King of the Apes
by xXxFairyTalesxXx
Summary: Sequel to Disney's Adaptation. Rated 'M' for Future Content.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_April 23rd 1887_

_We docked today in the exotic lands that the English call Africa. Its a large lush forested area that stretches out for miles and beyond. Even from the the ship you can hear all the buzzing and sounds of life Africa has to offer. Since the discovery of Apes and Gorillas, Daddy has dedicated his life to his works, and having the opportunity to get up close and personal. I laugh even now as he chats on to the crew. This dream come true would not have been possible without John Clayton, nephew of Lord Greystoke. When Daddy propositioned at the idea at first he was not impressed. Eventually he warmed up to it, and now he is as eager as ever to see the Gorillas. He is quite handsome. However we have waited for this moment for years Daddy and I quite excited for this chance of adventure and discovery._

_Jane Porter _

_April 29th 1887_

_The trek to the Gorillas is painfully slow. We only discovered our first Gorilla nest two days after our arrival. However the father we trek north of the Jungle to more we come upon. Clayton believe the Gorillas are migrating more north every day. So we set up camp in a clearing about a mile into the jungle and trek farther and farther everyday in hopes of discovering band of Gorillas. I hope we do find them soon. Each day Daddy and daddy loses some light in his eyes. I pray we discover some soon.._

_Jane Porter_

_May 4th 1887_

_I heard the most peculiar sound today. It was only something somebody could describe was a victorious cry. However the sound was not made from an any animal, it was one that would have been made by the voice of a man. Its odd though, the nearest tribe in this Area is over 100 miles west from where we are. I told Daddy and Clayton and Clayton told me it was just a fixture of my imagination. The more and more time passes the more I get uncomfortable around Clayton. There just something about him that makes me suspicious and avoid him as much as I can. He`s attractive yes, but he`s to rude for my tastes._

_Jane Porter _

_May 11th 1887_

_I have met him! The man that I hear in the Jungle. I was wondering about the camp and was making sketches I was to bring home. I stopped and found the cutest little monkey eating a mango . He obviously agreed when I showed him when I finished because he took my sketch book. I took it back and the poor thing started to cry. The next thing I knew I was being chased by a very angry flock of monkeys! I was absolutely terrified and especially when I was running towards a cliff with nowhere to go and then... I was flying. _

_I looked up and there he was. The most beautiful man I have ever lied my eyes upon and he was very near naked! Naked! So much skin exposed I flushed at the indecency of it all.. He was very muscular might I add and carried me around as if I weigh nothing more than a feather. When I was semi safe in a tree he got very close, of course me being me I giggled nervously especially when his nose nearly touched mine. He has stunning eyes of the most beautiful shade of blue. It was quite strange. He looked at me as if he had never seen another human being before. There was so many emotions in his eyes. Confusion, excitement, and even shyness. I was quite embarrassed when he placed his head on my chest not sure what his intentions where. But he listened to my heartbeat and I his. I tried talking to him but he did not seem to understand english.. However he seemed very eager to learn. He told me his name. Tarzan. Tarzan the King of the Apes. _

_Jane Porter _

_September 24th 1887_

_Tarzan`s learning quite rapidly. I have never had this much satisfaction as an elementary teacher back in England. Although at first he seemed quite slow to pick up on things, now he`s picking them up really quickly. He speaks english very well, although he does tend to speak in the third person. He reads and writes at a fifth grade level. At this pace he should have a full English education in just under a year. _

_I teach him his English, Grammar and Art. Daddy teaches him Science and History. And Clayton, well, he trys ignoring Tarzan the majority of the time. The only time he really speaks to Tarzan is when he`s asking about Gorillas. Tarzan acknowledges that he knows where they are and the fact that he has not told us where infuriates Clayton._

_I have grown to like Tarzan very much. He is sweet and gentle and listens to me go on and on… During an Art lesson I showed Tarzan slides of gentlemen courting women. The very next day he brought me flowers and has everyday since. I have grown rather fond of him…._

_Jane Porter _

_October 7th 1887_

_I met them! I saw the Gorillas! Tarzan is teaching me the ways of the Jungle. At first I was quite hesitant seeing as how it seems so uncivilized. But in actuality I have never felt so free in my entire life. Today however he took me to a part deeper into the forest I normally would have a loud myself to go but I saw the nests and immediately knew where I was! There were dozens of them. I got to play with the baby Gorillas who were at first nervous as I was, and cutely beat their chests and roared. It was then I looked up at Tarzan having all these baby Gorillas climbing all over and looked at him so free and happy, I knew that I loved him. I loved him as a women loves a man she intends to spend the rest of her life with. We both sat there playing and he even taught me a few words, or sounds rather, of the Gorillas. There was a beautiful Gorilla thats coat differed from the others that was off to the side watching Tarzan and I curiously. Tarzan told me that was his mother. At first I was confused and then realized Tarzan was raised in the Jungle. I told him she was beautiful and he seemed very pleased about that. However the most peculiar thing happened. While playing with the baby Gorillas an Elephant and another Gorilla appeared but the Gorilla was wearing my dress! I half to admit I was not all to concerned. It was very hot in the Jungle and I stuck to wearing my petticoats and tops. It made me feel uncomfortable about the way Clayton would look at me but I was with Tarzan most of the time and I felt completely safe. I watched Tarzan talk to these animals and noted that he speaks many languages of the jungle. He told me they were his friends. I was glad to have met them. _

_Jane Porter _

_November 21st 1887_

_I confessed to Tarzan one night that Daddy is quite disappointed about not seeing one Gorilla since coming here six months ago. He surprised us all one day as he took us to them. I was not expecting it. Daddy was so happy and excited and so was Clayton. We played with the baby Gorillas again who were eager for the attention they were getting. All of a sudden the babies took off and all the Gorillas where scattering about and I looked up and noticed the largest Gorilla I have ever seen hurtling towards us. Tarzan jumped to our defense tackling the Large Gorilla down and telling us to escape. I didnt want to leave him but Clayton basically dragged me back. I waited that night for Tarzan hoping he was alright. But he never came. _

_Jane Porter _

_December 29th 1887_

_I was sad to tell Tarzan that the ship was going to be here soon to take us back to England, My first attempt at telling him I ended up running away. The Next time I tried to tell him I only ended up crying to which he cuddled me to his chest and rocked me until I stopped. I told him then. _

_At first he didn't understand and when he did he insisted I stay with him in the Jungle. I wanted to, but I couldnt. Could you imagine? An English girl in the Jungle? I could not survive on my own and It would not be fair for Tarzan to half to look out for me. He looked down at me and told me he loved me.. He told me he could not live with his Jane and said he was coming back to England if it was what I wanted._

_I wanted it more then anything. _

_Jane Porter_

_December 31st 1887_

_Clayton fooled us all. Everything we worked for was lost. Daddy was excited to go back to England and share his finding with Darwin but Clayton had thrown all of his research overboard. When all of us reached the ship we were locked up like savages and stored in the brig. We managed to escape only to find Clayton had gathered up with Gorillas intending to bring them back to England. Tarzan, Terk and Tantor fought Bravely. _

_Clayton ended up dying. He fell from a tree and ended up strangling himself during his fall. Even though he died a wicked man, we still buried him like the English did out of respect. The crew was a day off schedule and Tarzan decided he needed to stay since his father died leaving him to protect his Gorilla family. As we rowed towards the ship and I noticed him getting smaller and smaller I couldn't bare it. I decided I could not live without him. I jumped into the water and tried my best to run towards him with my wet skirts dragging me down. I lept into his waiting arms and kissed him. His surprised lips kissed me back hotly and passionately. He asked me if I was staying and I told him he could not get me to leave._

_That was then when I became Jane, Queen of the Apes. _

_Jane Porter_

**_Authors Note: I started a new Fanfic! Yay! To all my Beauty and the Brawn readers don't worry _****I'll still continue and I welcome new fans with open arms. Please review and enjoy!**

**~FairyTales**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I try my best not to fall off of Tantor as we walk through the Jungle. I have nothing to hold onto so I cling to Tarzan in hopes I do not fall off.

"Uh, Um.. Tarzan? What do we do now?" I ask curiously looking up at him.

He looks down at me and smiles. "We head home."

"Home?" I laugh nervously. Oh dear, I hope he means some sort of structure and not the actual jungle itself.

"Hehe… so out in the open unprotected?" I say.

He frowns down at me. "No, you're safe. Tarzan will protect you. You have nothing to worry about." He assures me.

"Well when you put it like that, it does sound rather silly." I laugh.

I sit quietly in Tarzans arms and watch as we go farther and farther into the Jungle. I stare curiously up at him when he talks to Terk. It goes on and on for before I say anything.

"What is he saying?" I ask him

Tarzan stops talking to Terk and looks down at me. "_She_, asking whether or not you're safe enough to stay in the Jungle." He tells me.

I frown. "Oh."

"Well my word, I don't think I impose much of a threat." I tell him confidently.

He smiles at me and leans down and gives me a soft kiss.

When he pulls back I blush furiously. "That was very nice." I laugh embarrassed.

"Yes very nice. Thank you Jane." He tells me.

I laugh.

Soon we stop and Tarzan climbs off of Tantor leaving me alone and unsure how to get down.

I hold on as best as I can and look around seeing the safest way.

I look over at Tarzans retreating figure. "Uh, Tarzan?" I call out to him.

He looks over alert. "What is it Jane?"

I look down and chuckle at Tantor, "Well um.. How am I to get down?" I ask.

In response Tantor brings his trunk over and nudges my legs. I point down at the trunk and look back at Tarzan. "You want me to get down by his trunk? Should I be worried?"

Tarzan laughs, "Are you a parana?"

I frown at him, "No, I don't believe I am."

"Then you will be alright." He assures me.

"Hehe, ok. If you say so." I say. I let Tantor wrap his trunk around my middle and when I feel him pry me from on top I yelp in surprize.

"Please dont drop me." I plead to Tantor.

He places me down on the ground and releases me and in the process lifts up my skirts.

"Oh, my. Thank you." I tell Tantor as I fix my skirts.

In response he lifts his trunk up and makes a sound. And I cover my ears. "My word you are quite amazing aren't you?"

Tantor pokes me with his trunk and I laugh. "Yes well, very well then. Whats next?"

I turn and look for Tarzan. I could not see him anywhere so I wander farther into the Jungle. "Tarzan?" I ask looking around a tree. "Tarzan?" I say again.

"BOO!"

I turn my head and shriek when my nose presses against Tarzans as he hangs upside down from a vine.

I place a hand against my chest and try to calm my breathing. "Tarzan, you startled me dear."

Tarzan Leaps down and examins me closely and pulls his brows together. "Jane are you alright?"

"I am quite alright. thank you." I tell him.

He circles me as If i'm his prey and pulls at my skirts. I then yelp in surprize when he finds the clasp leaving my skirts to tumble down in a heap at my feet.

"Tarzan!" I scold him while trying to cover up my bottom half.

"Thats Better." He says when he steps back and appraises his work.

"Thats better?" I say offended. "My word Tarzan. There was no need for that." I huff out.

He tilts his head to the side, "Jane you look beautiful. Theres to many of them. You're going to get hot. They will also slow you down."

I go to open my mouth but snap it shut. "Yes well, I am not at hot as I was before. And they're not as heavy." I confess.

I adjust my underclothes and release my outer top, that way I'm in the basically in a thin top and skirt like I usually wore around camp. I put everything in its place. "There thats better."

I slap my hands together getting ready to get to work. "Now, what do we do next?"

Tarzan walks over to a leafy plant and starts ripping leaves off and arranging them on the ground. "Now we make our nest."

I walk over and start collecting more leaves. "Yes well, alrighty then. I'll help collect leaves for our nest." I chatter on.

I halt my movements a second later and look over at Tarzan. "Tarzan, did you just say _our_ nest?"

He stops his work and looks up at me confused. "Yes Jane. Our nest."

Our nest? My word. "Tarzan are you suggesting that we are to sleep together like man and wife?"

He smiles up at me still confused. "How else are we to sleep Jane?"

I blush and look down at my feet. "So you want us to sleep together? In the same nest?"

He nods. "Yes."

I just stare at him unsure what to say or do next. "Yes well, I guess were making our nest."

**Authors Note: First Chapter! Hello new reader and Beauty and the Brawn followers. Welcome to my second Fanfic. I see this being a challenge and I do love a good challenge.**

**Don't be afraid to review. Criticism, feed back, comments are all welcome!**

**~FairyTales**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

I try my best to mimic Tarzan's hands and actions as he makes our nest. You would think the gathering of leaves to make into a soft pallet would be quite simple. Its not.

"Tarzan its pointless. I still don't understand," I tell him.

He moves over and crouches behind me and and pulls me into his chest and his hands gather mine. "Jane, grab on to that piece there."

I do what he says and grab it. He brings our hands and repeat his actions using the both of them. I'm basically a myrinet and he's the puppet master.

I smile up at him when we're finished. "I did it," I say proudly.

He smiles back and nods his head. "Yes you did."

I am so proud of myself. Maybe I am fit enough to live in the jungle. I look around smiling and frown when I notice that everybody elses nests looks more smoother and better put together.

"My dear Tarzan, our nest looks so poorly put together," I tell him sadly.

He shrugs and looks at me. "Our nest is perfect because we made it together."

I laugh nervously and blush. "Yes, well, I suppose it takes some practice and some getting used to."

I look over and hear a Gorilla behind me and look back over at Tarzan and listen as he responds back. I frown as they go back and forth. They make a series of noises that I can't separate.

I watch as the Gorilla gestures to me and then back to Tarzan.

Tarzan looks down at me lovingly and continues to make grunts and sounds replying back to the Gorilla.

Eventually the Gorilla leaves and I look up at Tarzan and smile when he brings his hand up and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Tarzan? Would you teach me how to speak Gorilla?" I ask him.

He looks down excitedly at me and turns me so we are face to face. "I will but I want you to say what you told me earlier."

I blush at the memory and shuffle forward a little. "Who,Who,Haa,Hee, Who." I laugh.

He laughs and leans forward. "Whoooo."

"Who," I try again.

He grabs my face carefully, "Whoooo..."

I chuckle and take a deep breath, "Whoooo…"

He nods his head and laughs. "Ok, try it again."

"Who,Who,Haa,Hee,Whoooo…" I tell him.

I'm delighted when he brings my face to his and kisses me tenderly. I melt into him.

I'm startled when suddenly I'm kissing air. I look over and see Tarzan laughing and wrestling with Terk on the ground.

They wrestle and talk and I sit there laughing at how fun it looks. I try my best not to feel left out and try smoothing out the leaves of our nest.

I feel Tarzans hand at my shoulder and turn to look at him. "Does Jane want to collect food with Tarzan?"

My tummy rumbles in response. "Yes, I'm absolutely famished." I tell him truthfully.

I take his hand and let him lead me to a piece dry land with dry mud and sand piled high with a series of holes. I watch as he takes a small stick and place it in one of the holes. After a minute or so the whole stick is covered in what I assume to be ants. He then licks them off.

He just ate a bug! Not just one, but about a dozen of them! He places the stick my the hole and gestures for me to lick them off. I crinkle my nose and close my eyes.

I dont want to insult him by refusing. I tentatively stick my tongue out and run it along the stick. I close my mouth shut and chew quickly ignoring the weird sensation of the moving around in my mouth and the fact I just ate several bugs.

I swallow quickly waiting for the nausea. It doesnt come. I open my eyes slowly and look at Tarzans waiting expression.

"They're not terribly bad," I confess to him.

He grunts, seeming please and holds out the stick for me again. He does this about fours times before I bring my hand to my mouth at I chew. "No, its quite alright Tarzan dear. I'm not hungry anymore."

I watch him eat in silence. "Tarzan?" I say softly.

He stops and shuffles over looking at me concerned. "Yes Jane?"

"What am I to do here? I don't understand anybody and I have no idea to live off the land." I confess.

He gives me a reassuring smile, "It will take some time Jane. Just like it took time for me to learn your ways and language."

I look at him and smile. I lean over and give him a hug. He returns my hug and holds me close and kisses the top of my head every so often. We stay like that tangled in our embrace for about a few hours. Not saying anything.

I grow tired and yawn.

"You want to go to sleep?" He asks me.

I look up at him and nod my head.

He picks me and and I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries us back to the nesting area. He carefully puts me down on our nest and i'm surprised at how soft it is.

He lies down and turns me around so that I'm facing him. We just stare into each others eyes until my eyelids grow heavy and I fall asleep.


End file.
